Da Fruk Music Meme  :D 10 Songs
by Hospitalized Heartless
Summary: Need I say anything else? Title explains all. Rated T for France and England's Swearing :D


**Da FrUk Music Meme! XD**

I was in a FrUk mood today and well… this was the outcome.

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever. (FrUk)

2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

I'm basically going to keep on doing this until my brain hurts from trying too hard XD.

**Animal [Here We Go Again] – Neon Trees - 3:29**

England sighed, sipping at his tea and sitting across the table from France. "Here we go again…" He mumbled into the tea cup as the male watched him instead of listening in on the Allie meeting. It always seemed to happen like this but then again, England really didn't care what the bloody hell America was talking about during these. Just the whole "I'm the hero!" And "The hero does this because" shit he always goes on about. Quite honestly, England had no idea where he got it from. This is not how he remembered raising the boy. "Angleterre," England growled at the familiar French pet name and shot blazing green eyes towards his arch enemy smiling madly towards him with the ever soannoyingandattractive French look he always gave him. He didn't really know why, but the feeling always made him weak in the stomach… A feeling he only felt during the middle of one of his greatest child fears and whenever France stared at him like that. "You seem awfully quiet today, something wrong?"

A blush rose to England's cheek and he swore to the heavens it was just because of the hotness of the tea. "It's just sickening to have to look at your face all the time."

France just smiled.

**If Everyone Cared- Nickleback – 3:41**

"It isn't supposed to happen like this…" Arthur Kirkland wept slowly, as much as he didn't want to, at the bleeding body beneath his own. A familiar blond haired body which only grinned softly in the mirth of the grey night. "Don't cry, Angleterre… I'm going to be alright." A cold hand touched Arthur's warmed cheeks and the Brit growled. "No… No you're not. That German bastard took this too far-" "Don't blame Ludwig, Arthur… I'm just…" A small chuckle. "Too weak for my own good I guess." Arthur growled and looked down into deep, royal blue eyes that always shown a sparkle. That sparkle was shinning brilliantly, as if just for Arthur, in this dark grey night. "You're not weak…" Arthur mumbled and clenched the man's hand on his cheek. "You're just a little too dumb for your own good." The Frenchman smiled at the Brit and removed his hand from the Brit's grasp and leaned up in the male's arms to almost gently place a kiss on the male's cheek. Arthur's eyes widened just before the kisses' impact and heard a faint 'I love you.'

Why god why?

**Can't I Even Dream? – Yowane Haku – 2:53**

Francis looked back at the eye blazing Arthur, seemingly dancing around the middle of the hallway in the middle of a concert meeting. "No fair Uni! You're not allowed to chew on my sleeve!" Francis sighed, holding his head. Arthur always seemed to be like this. Where sometimes he'd talk to these 'Imaginary friends' of his. As much as Francis cared for the Brit, the imaginary friend thing was just something he'd have to get used to. "Angleterre?" The Brit turned around towards the Frenchie and weakly frowned and France could tell it was half because he'd caught the man off guard. "Yes?" "Who were you talking to just now?" Arthur sighed and pat and invisible object next to him so it seems. "Uni… But you can't see him." "Sounds strange and childish…" Francis turned to walk away but heard a faint whimper.

"Can't I even dream, Francis?"

**Promise – Hirose Kohmi – 4:45**

It wasn't always normal to hear amazing French music in the middle of town square when France was visiting England, but as of right now, he was caught off guard while going to a market and seeing a group of children dancing around in a circle, the only music coming from an acoustic guitar and one lone female singer with all the little children grinning with her. France smiled and sat down on a bench not far from them and watched their playfulness. It almost reminded him of something about him and England when they were younger… Something about France wanted England to join him in a town parade where a bunch of dances were held. "Brings back memories doesn't it?" England answered from behind France and the Frenchman grinned back at the male. "Well bonjour, mon petite lapin. This isn't normally what happens. I usually sneak up on you~" The Brit growled and blushed slightly before fiddling with his tie and looking slightly in a different direction. "Well, that's mostly because you're stalking me you bloody perverted arse." France shrugged before looking back at the children and grabbing the Brit's hand. "You know England, you never did dance with me when we were younger." England looked back at France with a puzzled face and a quirked eyebrow and the Frenchman just shook his head and looked back at the children. "You know… You're a sad, strange little man."

Francis only laughed.

**Caramelldansen – Haku Yowane – 2:54**

England grinned to himself as he was messing around with different sorts of sweets in the kitchen and singing a soft little beat to himself. It apparently was something from Sweden as far as he was concerned, but dang did it make him feel completely different about the music there. It had a nice… happy beat about it. Great for when England felt like cooking. "Finally… Time to show that crazed frog I can too cook." England swished his hips as he went to go and get a spatula from a kitchen drawer as he was making some eggs for breakfast. Of course, England really didn't really that the eggs were stuck to the bottom of the pan because he forgot to use butter and found it quite difficult to get the things out of the copper pan. "Come- On-" "There's a thing called butter mon petite lapin. Have you heard of it?" A playful sound came from behind him and England grinned. "How is it that you seem to bother me at all hours of the day?" "It's my job of course~"

**Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance – Rockleetist – 4:20**

Francis was ghost.

He'd been a ghost for as long as he could remember but he at least liked the idea that his current house resident Arthur could see him; an ill tempered Brit who drank tea in almost all hours of the day and did so many gentlemanly things. This pleased Francis very well, as his house was kept in tip top shape. But… Days and days earlier, Francis began to realize something.

He was starting to have feelings for this man.

The blond Frenchman sighed at his almost non-existent appearance in the mirror and took a brush to his curling blond locks. "That's just ridiculous…" He sighed and put a blue ribbon in the back of his head to hold up the hair behind his neck and hearing a door open and shut gently. It seemed that everything Arthur did had great care put into it. "I'm home, Francis." The Frenchman grinned and raced down the stairs (more like floated) and greeted the British male the normal way he always did. "Bonjour, mon petite lapin. How was work?" "Bothersome as usual. You know, even though I don't have a wife, every time I come it, you make it feel like it does- what with our chats and all." The Frenchman rolled his eyes. Maybe one day he could convince Arthur to join the dead with him and they could live a grotesque romance happily ever after death.

**Matryoshka – MikuTanKyu – 3:18**

England looked down at his bottle of gin and up at the Frenchman next to him who seemed to be a blur within the haze of alcohol. "Ngh… Francis?" France perked up at his friend's voice and pat the male's head gingerly. "Yes Angleterre. Need me to take you home?" The only reason Francis had really gone along was to take advantage of a drunk England. Goodness knows just about how drunk the man could get and just how little he remembered after nights at the bar. This was both a good thing to Francis and a good thing to the world. At least Francis was pre-occupied and England more time to realize and just accept he had feelings for the Frenchman~ "Ugh… No… I can drive myself…" To prove his point, the Brit went to get up and fell on the floor before the Frenchman chuckled. "Obviously you don't," The Brit didn't even growl as Francis picked Arthur up, paid for the drinks and left the bar. "W-Whatever…" The blond muffled into Francis's shirt and he only grinned. Tonight would be a long, fun night~.

**Mad Girl – Emilie Autumn – 4:14**

Arthur looked up at the window of his mental hospital and choked back tears that had been held up in his system for several minutes. How could they have done this to him? He wasn't crazy! The faeries he saw were completely real! Arthur sobbed into his nightgown and into his knees, looking at his own portal to the outside from this insane place. Not only that… It was more or so less the doctors that treated him like he was not only a five year old but an incomprehensible human being. He was only there because his doctors felt that he needed to get rid of the fairytales he'd hung onto. As far as he remembered, the only one who didn't opt for the idea, was a friend of his named Francis. Which was ironic considering Arthur only agreed with him on… well…

Nothing.

They had nothing in common and yet, Francis was the only one who didn't opt out to sending the Brit to a mental institution.

"Wouldn't they stop, when you asked them to leave you alone?

In all your fairytales, how did the Prince say he loved you?~"

Arthur's eyes widened and glanced towards the door and immediately broke down into tears before bolting up towards the man. Francis was here. Francis had saved him.

**Bad Influence – Pink – 3:37 [I'm not going to lie, this is probably one of the best FrUk songs out there XD]**

Arthur narrowed his eyes at his French friend before taking a sip of the tea at his hands. "You know, you're the reason I'm mixed up with the terrible things of my life." The Frenchman burst out laughing. "Que? You think it's my fault Alfred got drunk and got Mademoiselle Honda pregnant?" Arthur grumbled and mumbled, "Yes." And the Frenchman only rolled his eyes. "I call it bad parenting." "No, you were just a bad influence on Alfred when he was little." "Anything else you want to add?" Arthur placed his teacup curtly on the coffee table and went to pick up his book. "How about when Alfred was caught by the police with you after you went to a Strip Club with those 'friends' of yours?" Francis only grinned and chuckled. "Ah~ Good times. You should've been there, petite lapin." Arthur growled and slapped the male's hand. "No, you'll just make my life worse somehow." "It's a good excuse for me to be an influence on you." Arthur rolled his eyes as well. "I don't think you'd be a bad influence- you'd just get caught by the police before any of that nonsense."

**Connect – MikuTanKyu – 4:29**

Arthur really didn't know how it was possible, but it seemed that everything he had a problem or troubles with, it always could be led back to a specific perverted Frenchman. When he ended up getting arrested for going on a drunk driving binge, when he almost got attacked by Russia because Francis said something stupid, like he normally did and blamed it on it Arthur.

And he was currently the source for his aching arse this morning.

"Bonjour, my sweetheart~" Arthur frowned as he heard the musical voice in his ear and his head buried itself into Francis' large pillows. "Yeah, 'Bonjour'." He snapped bitterly and went down to rub his lower back beneath the sheets but felt Francis' hand there. "Aw… Was I too hard on you last night?" Arthur's face went bright red and he turned slightly the Frenchman. "Well of course. You're at fault for ever bad thing in my life." Arthur felt the smirk on his lower back from Francis' lips as he blew a small set of kisses on the Brit's skin. "So you're saying everything that happened last night was a bad thing? I didn't catch that from all the screaming you were doing~" Arthur hated that sort of playfulness that always made his green eyes shut tightly and his face explode and it was a wonder he'd never fainted from all the blood rushing to his head.

But then again, he never really did say no to Francis' question. So yes, it was maybe not as bad as he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Honestly, I have no idea where some of this inspiration came from XD. But I came up these a little while ago so this isn't the most particularlly newest thing I have to offer you.**


End file.
